【翻译】白色山茶花
by santizhizi
Summary: 人们给宁次带来的花总是向日葵，但天天每次都会将白色山茶花放上他的墓碑。那才是他最喜欢的花，这点她从一开始就知道。尽管他已经死去，她还是比任何人都更了解他，无需言语。


**翻译自Fanfiction同人White Tsubaki，原作者为Nejitenness。**  
** （作者注：高度推荐各位在看文时听听Richard Marx的Right Here Waiting，完美地契合宁天这对cp）**  
** 声明：火影忍者与下面歌词的版权均为原作者所有。**

这不是任何人的错，他对自己说。  
每个人都很幸福，喜笑颜开，互相拥抱，高兴地说着一些他完全无心注意的话。孩子们跑来跑去；男人们相互之间谈论的都是轻松的话题，似乎是暂时忘记了与忍者生涯有关的一切；女人们穿上最美丽的和服，上面织着色彩斑斓的花卉图案，繁复的饰品点缀在发间。  
这些人中有不少经历过血雨，能够杀人不眨眼，毫不畏惧死亡的女忍者。但她们现在就像普通的女人，那些什么都没有经历过的常人。她们看起来既没有忧愁也完全无害，几乎每一个都站在一位男士身边，十指相扣。  
天天是唯一的例外。  
尽管她穿上了最美的和服，化了柔和的妆容，梳着可爱的发型，在他眼中还是和以前一样。她一点都没变，依然是那个从不忌惮用致命武器解决掉敌人的木叶第一武器女忍，有着温暖的笑容，眼神却如铁般坚定。  
天天作为伴娘出席了雏田、小樱、井野和手鞠的婚礼，身边没有一个人。  
这场大型庆典是为这四对新人举办的。实际上，木叶的所有人都被请来庆祝，因为其中一对是鸣人和雏田：新任火影与日向家主长女。  
供应的食物和酒水都是上等，五彩的花随处可见。每个人都在为新人们感到高兴—以忍者的身份经历这么多年的艰辛，甚至还有第四次忍界大战，最终走到一起真是难得的福气。  
他看见天天也在微笑。  
他看见她注视着站在一起的手鞠和鹿丸。所有人从一开始就知道鹿丸早晚会和这位沙忍的女忍者在一起。尽管他们经常吵架，两人之间总有分歧，但当鹿丸宣告正式求婚时没人感到惊讶。  
他也见到鹿丸紧紧握住新娘的手。尽管那人慵懒的名声在木叶已经传遍了，他相信鹿丸会成为最适合手鞠的丈夫。在有些人看来这种关系挺有意思，但他们都知道这两个人有多么需要彼此的存在。  
天天把目光投向山中井野，他的目光也追随过去。这已经不算是秘密了—即使在像他一样对什么都漠不关心的人眼中—井野是那种浪漫型的女孩。所以他在听到井野与佐井的婚讯时的确有些吃惊。佐井或许不是最懂得浪漫的那种人，但互补的性格说不定正是两人在一起的原因。  
他也无法否认这两个人看起来很般配的事实。他能注意到井野兴奋而又滔滔不绝地和佐井说着什么，而佐井带着真诚的笑容耐心倾听。  
天天的注意力转移到了不远处，那是春野樱与宇智波佐助。要说他对两人的订婚表示惊奇是完全可以理解的。说实话，他完全想不到佐助会和以前判若两人—可能的确还有一点没变吧，那双眼睛依然冷冰冰的，只是多了一些亮色—他也从来没想象过那位粉发女忍能成功地融化最后一位宇智波的铁石心肠。  
樱满怀神情地注视着她的丈夫，佐助没有回应，只是放在她腰上的右手搂得更紧了。这个姑娘对心爱之人多年的追求终于得到了一个完美结局。虽说他对那些流言不感兴趣，但他也知道没有其他人能配得上两人中的任何一位。  
天天的双眼转向最后一对新人，突然间紧紧闭上了那对褐色眼眸。他的心口涌起了强烈的内疚。  
鸣人和雏田，他用生命去救的两个人。他为两人终成眷属感到欣慰。鸣人需要雏田这样的人来指导他偶尔粗心莽撞的举止，雏田也需要鸣人这样的人来保护她—在她的堂兄已经无力尽责以后。  
他从未后悔过为两人而死。真的。他那样做是为了理解父亲多年前的抉择，他那样做是为了如鸟儿般在自由的天空里飞翔，他那样做是因为知道生命不应该只为自己而活。他很高兴能够救下他们的生命，他很高兴自己在付出生命后能够真正地自由。  
他死后唯一的遗憾就是留下天天一个人，只因他选择死亡。  
雏田和鸣人对视微笑，没有留意周围的一切。雏田在多年的暗恋后终于得到了鸣人的心，鸣人也终于注意到一直在自己身后的雏田。他们在大战后不久便恋爱并最终成婚。他为他们感到幸福，即使这意味着他永远不可能与天天得到自己的幸福。  
他将目光从那对幸福的新人移开，重新望向天天。这次她睁开了眼睛，笑着看向鸣雏二人。他知道，天天从未把他的死亡归咎于那两个人，也从未归咎于他自己。她有很强的逻辑感和洞察力，也足够成熟。就连在他的葬礼上她也没有用哭泣来贬低他的选择。她永远不会责怪鸣人和雏田，尽管他知道看着他们在一起给她的内心带来了多少伤痛。  
和天天同届的女孩们在丈夫身边看起来那么幸福，而天天则一言不发地远望着。她在他的眼中是那么美丽，始终有着一位真正的女忍者的风范，就好像她仍在第四次忍界大战中一样。  
这不是任何人的错，他确信。他暗中希望自己也能对她轻声说出这句话。

这夜下起了雨。  
对于新人们来说是完美的天气，他不禁觉得这个念头有些傻。对他来说同样完美，因为这意味着他可以去看望孤独一人的天天，看着她一边品茶一边凝视从窗玻璃上流下的雨滴。  
她就在那里，坐在窗边，双手捧着一杯热茶。外面很暗，他能看到她在玻璃上的倒影；她茫然地注视着窗外。  
她或许在白天看起来就像是真正的战士，但在夜晚就只是一个普通的姑娘。  
一个普普通通的，失去了从十二岁起就相识的好朋友、队友、训练搭档的姑娘。  
他知道她只是在伪装。她装作完全未受他死亡的影响。没有人知道她的眼睛在夜里是什么样子，但他知道。他了解她，超过任何人的想象。不少男人在战后都曾试图追求她，但都被她婉言拒绝了，说她想专心于忍者的职业，说她现在谈恋爱还太年轻。但他知道不仅仅是那样。_她依然爱着他。_  
人们知道的只有多么少的事实，这让他几乎觉得好笑。  
人们同样认定他一生的中心只是对家族和村子的责任，实力的提升与冲破牢笼的挣扎，以及保护堂妹的责任，但所有人都漏掉了一点。  
他曾经爱过天天。  
就在此时，一滴泪珠划过天天的脸庞，引起了他的注意。  
她静静地流泪。即使在他死后她也很少会哭。他多想帮她擦干泪水，拥她入怀，告诉她"_不要悲伤，我哪儿也不去，就在这儿陪着你_"。他多想给她一个吻，就像今天那些同伴给他们新娘的一样。  
该死。他希望和她一起走上婚礼的红地毯，他希望见到她只为他一人穿上婚服，他希望把站在身边的她介绍给家族成员。他想带她走进日向宅邸，他会让她随心所欲地布置新房，他渴望任务完成后回家见到她在门外等他，看到他时担忧又喜悦，责备他没能小心地避免受伤。他对于孩子的事并不确定，但如果她想要一个或两个的话他会完全同意—其实他很想知道孩子们会是什么样子。他会是一个好父亲，就像他自己的父亲一样。他会尽全力教授他们，会永远守候在妻儿身边。他想要的这一切不是为了和朋友们较量什么。不，而是因为他自从死后就一直在想着这些事。同时他也在后悔自己为什么从来没有告诉她自己的感情。  
可恶，他也梦想着和心爱之人共同生活，就像鸣人、佐助、鹿丸和佐井一样。这不公平，越想越不公平。  
天天的啜泣声把他带回了现实。他看着眼前微微颤抖的她，知道此时她感受到的痛苦要远远超过他。  
不是因为她身为女性或者精神薄弱—她真的很坚强。他不是轻视其他女性，但他知道天天是其中最坚强的一位。在她充满活力、阳光温暖的外表之下是如铁般坚硬的内在，就像她的武器一样；她是人中之龙，就像她的忍术；她在追逐目标时全力以赴，战斗中无论敌人多强都不会恐惧；她相信男女平等；她智慧而博学，凡事先想到别人；她在战斗中和生活中都一样坚强。她是完美的。  
而且她爱着他，即使从未说出口。  
这个想法让他心如刀绞。相爱的两人却从未有机会表达？这不是他们的选择，所以说这是命运决定的？  
她的啜泣渐渐平复，抬起了头，让他看见眼泪流过她光滑的肌肤，就像雨水在窗玻璃上聚成的细流。  
她突然屏住了呼吸，因为在睁眼的那一刻，她看到了窗框上一枝刚刚开放的白色山茶花。  
那是她在回家的路上采摘的。山茶花是她每次给他扫墓时都会带上的花。而雏田带的花一直都是向日葵。他的确喜欢向日葵和它的寓意，他知道当人们问起堂妹为什么要带那种花，她只会说他喜欢向日葵。所以人们就开始在扫墓时给他带上那种金色花朵。但天天知道得更多；她从来没带过向日葵，而是山茶花。  
她知道他更喜欢白色山茶花。她比任何人都更了解他。  
没有其他人知道这个事实，天天也没有告诉过别人，即使是李和凯老师。当他们有一次一起去时，那两位青蓝猛兽问过她为什么是白色山茶花而不是向日葵，她只是耸耸肩，说那是她的最爱。  
她用颤抖的手指拾起花朵，含泪凝视。  
很缓慢但毫无质疑地，她笑了。  
他对天天足够了解，知道那是她最自然的笑容，由心而发，是真实的笑，不是她在战争结束后一直维持的那种笑容。  
他为她感到骄傲，看见她擦干眼泪，紧紧握住那枝山茶花，放在心口。她的微笑在旁人看来令人心碎，却让他心暖。这种联系不是死亡能够切断的，她也似乎明白自己在他的心中始终有一个位置。  
_I'm waiting for you.（我会等待着你。）_  
他已经要离开了，因为他知道她之后会没事的。不知怎地他看见她又回到了平常的状态。那个被称为木叶升龙，最强武器女忍，从来不会在他人面前哭泣，不需要任何人来保护的天天。那个坚强，独立，决断，有着钢铁般心志的战士—她为村子和自我而奋战。他为她骄傲。  
她的眼神告诉他她正在思考。她真的希望他会在往世等着她，因为这样她就会一直活下去，直到某一天终于和他相会。  
他一定会的。

_"宁次，你最喜欢什么花？"_  
_ "没有。"_  
_ "来嘛，回答一下！"_  
_ "为什么？"_  
_ "我在读一本关于花语的书。每种花都有自己的寓意。说实话我没有最喜欢的花，因为我每一种都喜欢！说吧，宁次，你喜欢什么花？我帮你看看花语。"_  
_ "白色山茶花。"_  
_ "真的？"_  
_ "怎么？"_  
_ "那种花难道不是... ..."_  
_ "别用自己的猜测。用书里的文字。"_  
_ "这种花与死亡和葬礼有关。白色山茶花被认为是厄运的象征。他代表了一位以守护家族为责任的忍者的一生。这位忍者的生命就如同山茶花一样短暂。山茶花盛开数日便从枝头整朵掉落，不像樱花是散落花瓣。它是对逝去忍者的追忆。嗯... ...宁次，看在老天的份上，能不能别那么阴暗啊？你刚十三岁诶！不会那么年轻就死的... ...假如那是你的意思的话。"_  
_ "... ..."_  
_ "你那么强，不可能英年早逝的。相信我。"_  
_ "另外，我不相信那种花代表厄运。我不在意主流看法。"_  
_ "傲慢的家伙！等一下，这种花还有另一个含义。"_  
_ "嗯。"_  
_ "等待。它还代表着等待。你这辈子到底在等什么啊，宁次？"_  
_ "我们能不能趁那两个白痴到之前开始修炼？"_  
_ "啊，当然了。等等！说到小李，我答应过给他带那本叫《完善体术的五个秘密》的书！天哪，我竟然忘带了。我可以先回家拿书吗？"_  
_ "你从什么时候开始对书感兴趣了？"_  
_ "我昨天刚去过木叶图书馆。但是—宁次，我找到那本书就觉得可能对小李有帮助，所以—"_  
_ "早去早回。"_  
_ 她叹了一口气："你会等我吗？"_  
_ 不知道为什么，他毫不犹豫地回答："我会的。"_  
_..._  
_ Wherever you go, whatever you do, （无论你去哪里，无论你做什么，）_  
_ I will be right here waiting for you; （我会一直在这里等你。）_  
_ Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks, （无论命运怎样变迁， 无论我多么心碎，）_  
_ I will be right here waiting for you.（我会一直在这里等你。）_

Fin


End file.
